


Let's Go Train

by princesaadriella



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cranscott, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Sign Language, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Jason thought he could handle being a ranger and leading a team of misfits until his superhero life starts to involve his family life. Billy handles things the best way he knows how. Inspired by the "Let's Go Train" deleted scene in the Power Rangers extras.





	Let's Go Train

**Author's Note:**

> This deleted scene really hit me in the feels. Its basically Jason sitting on his sisters bed and he turns to her to see her crying because shes scared because she hears Rita destroying and blowing up everything. He texts the others to train because they are all scared too but they need to protect the ones they love. its a headcanon that Jason and his fam sign to pearl because shes deaf? that's pretty dope so its in here. Enjoy!

The first time it hits Jason is when he's in Pearl's room.

She's facing the wall away from him and he goes in to check on her after he hears her sniffling down the hall. She's curled up tightly in a ball, hugging her cold and fragile body. The night light is on and no one dares to turn it off.

"Pearl?" He signs her name with hesitation. She doesn't sign back. She closes her eyes and without a single sound, she points to the window. Jason leans in to the window, finally noticing the sounds that have been happening for the past twenty minutes. Explosions he thinks. Bombs? Police sirens break the surface of the calm household and make Jason cringe.

 _"Rita."_ He thinks but says nothing. He sits down on the bed and places a hand on his sister's head. She's sweating. The house is warm but she refuses to release her grip on the covers. He smooths her hair back down to where it naturally lays and tries to sign to her once more. "Don't worry Pearl, its all gonna be okay, I promise." His chest becomes racked with guilt. Jason is terrible at comforting others. He naturally lies to come up with some sort of temporary happiness for him and his sister but Pearl is not stupid, not in the least bit. She signs back.

"Are we going to die Jason? Am I going to die?" Jason swears his heart stops for a moment and the wind is knocked out of him. He can't breathe, he can't think and his head starts to pound. That was the last thing he expected his ten year old sister to ask.

"No!" He signs and speaks furiously. "God Pearl... no. We are not going to die, no one is going to die..." He knows he could be lying but what else is there to do? She nods and smiles slowly. He presses a kiss to her wet forehead and leaves, not able to face her anymore. He felt pathetic and weak. What big brother couldn't even protect his own sister? All he could do was lie to her face and it made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run. He wanted to die. His hands trembled.

Who the _fuck_ has the audacity to put the entire universe in the hands of five teenagers? No, _kids_. They were all fucked up kids who were told by some face in a wall that if they didn't kill a woman named Rita, that everyone would die and every planet in the universe would be in jeaprody.

He loved his new family. He loved Trini Gomez and her feistiness. He loved Kimberly Hart and her honesty. He loved Zack Taylor and his nobleness. He loved Billy and his... his everything. His intelligence, his kindness, his pure heart. Who didn't love Billy? He was perfect and it made Jason just smile thinking about him.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket. He went to the group chat that they all shared, already seeing messages from the others.

**Zack [11:01p.m.]**

_do yall hear those noises?_

**Kim [11:01 p.m.]**

_That cant be rita... can it?_

**Trini [11:02 p.m.]**

_yeah guys, I'm freaked out now for real._

**Billy [11:02 p.m.]**

_I'm scared Jason. what do we do?_

Jason knew exactly what they were feeling. He turned to his sister's room, her sniffles gone but still etched into his memory.

**Jason [11:04 p.m.]**

_let's go train_

* * *

The first time Jason cries in front of Billy is when they're in the pit.

They had been training since Jason texted and it was now 5:30 a.m. Kim's bones were cracking, Trini had garnered bruises all over her arms, Billy's stomach had started to ache and Zack's nose would not stop bleeding. Jason thought it was time to call it a day. It was Saturday after all so they didn't have to go to school, but the journey home would be excrutiating enough.

"Look boss man, I can't take it anymore." Zack muttered beneath the huge blot of tissue covering his face to stop the bleeding. Kim nodded and collapsed onto Trini's lap, earning a questioning glance from Zack, and even the yellow ranger herself. Jason nodded and held up his hands.

"We should go home and get some rest. We'll be back here at 5 to train some more." The rangers nodded. They started leaving the pit one by one, gathering anything they had brought with them to aid them in training. Zack was the first to leave and Kim and Trini left together soon after. Billy remained sitting on the edge of the entrance to the pit. Jason noticed him there but remained quiet, not really knowing what to say or if there was really anything to say at all. Jason rubbed the dry cut on his lip from the putty he fought earlier. His hands purple from the bruises and his mind starting to numb a bit from all the pain killers. He sat down with an exasperated sigh next to the blue ranger. He covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"I don't really know why you're sad Jason, but I hope you feel better." Billy said. Jason removed his hands from his face but still looked to the ground.

"I don't think I will Billy, but thanks." Billy nodded and played with the zipper of his jogging suit.

"Whenever I'm upset about something, my mom says I should just talk about it with someone I care about, like a friend? If you want, I can listen." Jason gave a short laugh and sighed once more.

"Thanks again Billy, but I don't think that's going to help me." Jason's tone was a little sharper than he had anticipated but Billy didn't respond, so he must have gotten his point across. Soon Jason felt guilty about shutting down the other boy's suggestion. He had only wanted to help, but Jason was satisfied with his solemn brooding. He found solace in it. "Billy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I get that you're trying to help but I'm just not good with words and if I say something stupid then... then it would just turn out bad and that's the last thing I need right now."

"I would never judge you Jason, ever. I promise." _Promise_. That word had really started to disgust Jason. He promised to his sister that she would be safe, he promised his father that he would stop making mistakes, he promised his team that he would trust and help them no matter what. All of these damn promises.

"I know. I guess I'm more worried about judging myself."

"Oh. I see."

"That's all I do nowadays, judge myself like everyone else does. My parents, Zordon, even you guys judge me sometimes without even saying a single word. And I deserve it too. I deserve detention, the truck being totaled, my bad grades... but you know what I don't deserve? What _none_ of us deserve? Having to save this stupid planet and the entire fucking universe in barely even a week from some powerful alien lady who has it out for the past rangers and Zordon. What did we do to deserve this? You can't put something like this on some teenagers Billy... it doesn't work like that, it _shouldn't_ work like that! Why do we have to pay for what Zordon and his team did millions of years ago? Rita is going around blowing shit up all over town and we all have to deal with it. She's killing people everyday and we haven't even morphed yet. I'm walking to my room when I hear Pearl crying and all I can do is ask her what's wrong because I have nothing else to say. Do you know what she said to me Billy? She asked me if she was going to die Billy... _die_. She's ten fucking years old, she should not be asking me if in the next few days would she be dead. I couldn't even answer her. It took me about five minutes but when I did, I told her no, she wouldn't die but even I wasn't convinced. We're seventeen! Why us?! Why were we chosen to either save the world or let everyone we know and love die? This is not something a seventeen year old should have to deal with and I don't think I can take it anymore..."

Before he knew it, tears were streaming from Jason's crystal blue eyes. His hands were shaking and so was his voice. His breathing was ragged and his vision was blurry from the salty tears that cascaded down his pale cheeks. His body hurt, his head hurt, his _heart_ hurt. Was this how it was always going to be? Will they win, or will Rita kill them all?

Jason had no time to contemplate what was happening before two arms suddenly wrapped around his trembling frame. Billy squeezed the red ranger tighter and tighter. He was not one for physical contact but he had never seen Jason like this before. It frightened him, but Jason had been strong and defiant for far too long and he needed someone to be there for him. Billy knew that in his heart of hearts, _he_ was that person.

Jason gripped the other boy's jacket even tighter, threatening to rip the blue fabric. Billy's front was a little damp from the ongoing tears, but he didn't mind. He was a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't mind. He was there for Jason, and he always would be.

* * *

The first time Jason and Billy kiss is after Billy morphs for the first time.

The rangers decided that it was time for an impromptu bonding session at the mines one night. Jason and Zack had started fighting after Zack destroyed a whole mountain after riding his Mastadon Zord without permission. Jason punched first, leaving Billy disappointed in his caring leader, but Zack kept pushing it and pushing it. Billy hated seeing his friends fight. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. One thing led to another, he stood between them and without warning, he was covered head to toe in the shining blue armor that he had been fighting to receive.

Zordon kicked them out, Zack wanted to stay and he offered to share his food, and now they were here. Zack spoke about his sick mother, Kim and Jason kept quiet about why they were in detention and Trini shared her distain for labels and how her parents hated her for coming out. Billy noticed that after her story, Kim could not keep her eyes off of the young Latina. He didn't really understand it but Trini kept looking back too.

It was getting late and they had school in the morning. Jason was Billy's ride home so they stayed behind as the other rangers went home. Billy was across from Jason on opposite logs. Jason had been staring at him for some time now but would suddenly look away when Billy looked up.

"Are you okay Jason?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah I'm okay."

"I just noticed that..." Jason started to blush and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Billy. I didn't mean to stare."

"I know." The fire crackled under the stars. Billy tapped his fingers on the wood beneath him as he looked up at the sky. He loved the stars. His dad and him would sometimes just eat their packed dinner and gaze at them when his father got too tired to keep working. The burning gases of light reminded him of his father and the times they shared together.

"How did you morph Billy?" Jason asked. This was the third time he had asked Billy this and to be quite honest, it was getting a bit annoying.

"I told you Jason, I don't know."

"Billy c'mon... we've been trying to do this for the past week now and nothing has worked. Can you at least try to tell me? Did it feel a certain way? Were you thinking about something?" Billy paused. He was thinking about something, or to be more specific, _someone_.

He had been worried. He saw Jason start to bleed from his face. He already had bruises there. Jason had reopened the cut on his lip too. He was angry and itching to hit someone, and so he let his frustration out on Zack. But Zack was a better fighter than Jason. He punched harder, he kicked harder, and Billy could feel his pain.

Jason went flying back and Billy felt like screaming. "Please don't fight each other!" He yelled out but they wouldn't listen. _Jason_ wouldn't listen.

Billy reacted and jumped in between them, steeling himself for a punch in the jaw but it never came, and things got quiet.

He had morphed.

Billy looked up at Jason, their distance making things really complicated but being Billy, he was just blunt about it.

"Can you come over here? I don't want to have to shout." He said. Jason smiled a bit and complied.

"Sure Billy." He walked over to where Billy was sitting and sat down, a little too close. Billy chuckled nervously and rubbed his arm, not knowing how exactly to explain it. This was how things would usually go. The thoughts made sense in Billy's head but when it came to the words, he needed to take things in steps and tell things from beginning to end.

"Well, you got mad at Zack and hit him, which made me really upset Jason. I don't know why but when you're upset, I get upset too. You shouldn't have hit him Jason, that wasn't right." Jason nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry Billy. I didn't mean to make you upset. You're right. I told Zack that I was sorry too." Billy smiled but soon looked away.

"But then... when he hit you and you started to bleed, I felt like crying and yelling because you were hurt and it made me hurt. Not physically of course, but my stomach felt weird and I got really angry but also afraid. I really care about you Jason and I hate seeing you in pain, so I jumped in front of you so you wouldn't get hurt anymore." Jason was silent so Billy continued. "I guess I morphed because I put someone else's well being before my own, like you, someone that I really like and care about." Billy bit his lip and looked away, afraid that he had said too much. Billy felt a hand slowly hover above his own. He looked down to see that it was Jason's. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable and Billy respected that. He smiled to show Jason that he was fine with it.

Jason placed his hand over Billy's slowly and closed his fingers around the other boy's hand.

"Is this okay?" Jason asked just in case. Billy nodded and turned his hand upward so that he could hold Jason's hand too.

"Yes." Jason looked at the sky and Billy did the same.

"I feel the same way about you, just so you know."

"The same way?"

"Yeah, like I really care about you too Billy. Like when that kid was being mean to you in detention, or when we first met Zack and he was screaming at you so I pushed him away. I felt like I had to protect you in any way that I could because... I like you too." Billy felt warm inside and he squeezed Jason's hand even tighter. Excitement started to bubble at the pit of his stomach and Jason seemed to notice since he laughed a bit and moved closer to him. Jason knew that he felt right when he was with Billy. How did he not see it sooner? His heart always seemed to skip a beat when they made eye contact or when they touched. Jason suppressed his feelings though, because he was unsure of what he was experiencing or why, but he knew why now.

Even now he felt ecstatic but fearful for what was to come next. The fire in front of them had created a mysterious shadow upon their faces, changing shape and glowing, making Jason's eyes appear a plethora of different colors. All kinds of greens and blues and browns. Billy was fascinated by the bright orbs before him.

"I love your eyes Jason. They kind of remind me of the stars. They're so beautiful and always changing." Jason blushed and chuckled a bit, not used to hearing such words. As an ex jock, he was used to making out drunk at parties or playing spin the bottle and kissing someone because you just had to, not because you wanted to. The stereotypical, yet exciting life as the fallen King of Angel Grove High was not at all romantic or pleasant, but more wild and impulsive, making it all the more pleasurable, yet lacking something.

Something deep.

Something true.

This was it.

Jason finally realized what he had been missing from his dreadful past. It was never real. Those drunk, sloppy kisses meant nothing from those other kids. Those moments were seared from the cheesy pop music blasting from the surrounding speakers. _This_ was real. What he was sharing with Billy right now was something he had never experienced ever before and he needed it.

He knew from this moment that he liked Billy Cranston, and he liked him more than just a friend.

"Uh... thanks Billy. Your eyes are pretty too." Jason inwardly groaned at how dumb he must of sounded. He couldn't come up with anything original, could he? But yet, Billy smiled and leaned into him.

"Thank you." He mumbled. They were inches apart. Jason knew of Billy's boundaries and he refused to cross them ever. He wanted this but he couldn't be selfish, that would ruin everything. Billy came even closer, scared. "I want to... I want to Jason but do you want to? I don't want to assume..." Jason nodded.

"I do too." Jason leaned forward, catching the other's lips in his own. Billy's lips were soft and warm, welcoming. Billy leaned in and placed his hands tentatively on Jason's shoulders. He soon wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jason gripped the back of Billy's sweater with his own hands, not wanting to let him go and kissing back quickly.

They pulled away to breathe, shocked at what had just happened, but happy.

Billy giggled and buried his face into Jason's chest, his hands still wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly into Jason's shirt. Jason hugged him tightly and smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Why are you sorry Billy?"

"I don't know. I don't think I should be because that was really nice and it made me feel good but I feel like I should be sorry because I just should be." Billy tightened the hug and Jason laughed.

"I don't think I caught all of that, but you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not sorry." Billy looked up and stole a quick kiss once more. Jason kissed back.

"Okay then. I'm not sorry." Billy said as he smiled and placed the side of his head against Jason's chest, listening to his heart beat. It was quick and light against his ear. The sound was calming. Jason sighed happily against him and rested his head on top of Billy's. "This feels nice Jason. This is a good feeling. I don't want it to go away."

"Me neither."

* * *

The first time the others notice is when they are at the ship.

Jason and Billy didn't make a show of their newfound relationship at school, but behind closed doors it was a whole other story.

The two made it a game of sorts. Jason would ditch for the last five minutes of his class to meet Billy at his class. They would sneak kisses between periods, they would just sit in the halls sometimes and just talk about everything when no one was around. It wasn't until they were at the ship training that Kimberly had noticed something odd.

Jason was happy, like _actually_ happy.

And it wasn't his signature fake smile or his constant "I'm okay, I'm fine, stop worrying about me" kind of happy. He was genuinely happy and Kim could clearly tell the difference.

Trini noticed that Billy would always find a way to sit uncomfortably close to Jason during their breaks. Trini knew that if Billy wanted contact, he would initiate it, as a matter of fact, they all knew this, but it was quite rare. And Jason didn't mind it either.

It was Zack who swore he caught them holding hands to the side. He was so busy looking that he got punched right in the face from the putty he was fighting.

It wasn't until they had a battle with Rita's monsters that they actually found out about them.

The battle was long over and they were celebrating back at the ship. Jason and Billy were locked in a hug, they made their visors disappear and _bam_ , they kissed.

"What?!" Kim shouted.

"You guys can't be serious!" Trini yelled.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things!" Zack bellowed triumphantly. Jason blushed and rolled his eyes. Billy laughed.

"What? It's not like we kept it a secret." Billy said.

"Yeah. It's not our faults you guys didn't ask." Jason responded. Kimberly, Trini, and Zack ran to their fellow rangers and hugged them fiercely, happy and proud of them. Zack was secretly hoping that this would give Trini the courage to admit her own feelings for the pink ranger.

For the first time in a long time, all of the rangers felt ready for the journey that was to come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you can!


End file.
